Adora
by fudgeandbrownies
Summary: Ever got tired of your siblings cooing about Dora? R&R to vent your frustrations on her! REPOSTED AFTER EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the Artemis Fowl series, and have no desire to own Dora. **

**AN: **Hello! This fanfiction was taken down a few months ago for the following reasons: Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person,mst, etc." I've looked through and edited the story. Please inform me if I've left any boo-boo out! And please specify HOW to correct the mistake.

**I WAS FORMERLY UNDER THE NAME "SPUNKYGAL ME" WHEN I FIRST POSTED THIS STORY. SO I DID NOT COPY THE STORY. **

Ever tired of your siblings cooing about Dora the Explorer? Dora pits her skills against Artemis the genius. They must get to the chocolate factory-which is defended by Charlie- and stop Swiper the fox from swiping all the chocolate… and Opal Koboi from stealing the chocolate from Swiper and turning them all into chocolate truffles. We need YOUR support for Arty and Holly… and hope that they win!

… …

"This is your quest… and you must complete it… or else the results would be disastrous!"

"As in Swiper the fox would swipe the chocolates?"

"Exactly."

Artemis stared at Holly, bewildered. "I can't believe you signed us up on this stupid game show!"

"Look on the bright side!" Holly hissed back. "We're sure to win!"

"Are you sure? Dora and Boots have had at least a hundred episodes of experience."

"Erm. Yeah. Sure. How about the brains?" Holly tapped her brain.

Artemis threw a glance at Dora and Boots. Dora had on her usual 'world-saving' costume- a pink shirt and orange shorts. She had with her her incredible backpack which could somehow always contain the exact things she needed for her 'mission'… and a few more things which would make the show even more mind boggling! She had, too, a map that could somehow map out the route she needed to take in order to get to a certain place… and it could modify itself every time it was needed! It could even talk! ((everyone's eyes widen)) How was everyone to have the genius she has ((or had, or never had)) to figure out what sized life jackets she and Boots needed… or whether to use a cap or butterfly net to catch a floating Easter egg. Who was mature enough to figure out that we need seatbelts… "so we can be safe". Who was brave enough to sail through the jungle on vines and defend herself from nasty falling acorns? Who could speak Spanish to non-living objects and command gates to open? Who could stop a fox from swiping by telling him, by using the infallible magic words, "Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" It was hard to believe that all these talents were possessed by a little bug-eyed mutant with an oversized head, small and fat body and probably an even smaller brain!

Maybe Boots was more incredible. Boots is a bluish-purple monkey with an overly large head ((again)) who… um… er… who… wears boots! Boots is so smart that he can speak in English, Spanish, and monkey-ish, I suppose. He can ALWAYS climb down dangerous valleys and be a knight in shining armor to a poor little bird ((who was probably terrified by the look of his face)). He can climb up trees easily and… OH MY GOSH! THIS IS TOO AMAZING!... count to ten!

Holly looked at Artemis. "Tell me honestly, Artemis, can you count to ten?"

Artemis stared at Holly like she was some freak like Dora. "For your information, I can count to infinity."

"Whatever," Holly rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the umpire, as she noticed that Dora and Boots were ((trying to)) looking extremely determined. Dora's brown eyes danced with fire ((definitely camera reflection)) and so did Boot's. ((obviously camera reflection))

"Now," the host announced. "Your aim is to get to the chocolate factory and stop Swiper from swiping the chocolate. There are no rules, and there is no limit as to what you are taking along." Dora whispered something to Boots. "I think she's giving him a pep talk," Holly informed Artemis. "You SURE you brought candy?" Dora continued whispering.

"On your marks, get set, go!" the host shouted.

"Where do we go?" Holly squealed excitedly.

"Learn from the experts," Artemis responded.

"What? You mean we take a helicopter?"

"That'll take all the fun out of the game," Artemis replied and turned his attention to Dora, who was pointing out to the viewers where they should go. "Turkey farm, Pyramid, Chocolate Factory!" she waved her arms excitedly in the air. "So where do we go first?" she paused. "Turkey farm. Right." She smiled confidently and motioned for Boots to start singing. "Turkey farm, Pyramid, Chocolate Factory! Turkey farm, Pyramid, Chocolate Factory! Turkey farm, Pyramid, Chocolate Factory! Come on baubenos ((sorry I don't know how to spell it)) everybody let's go, come on let's get to it…"

"If you watch the show regularly, you'll notice that all you have to do is follow the path right in front of you." Artemis pointed at the single yellow brick road in front of the two teams. Dora and Boots had already started on it.

"And if you watch it PROPERLY, you'll notice that the viewers are supposed to help you out."

"Well, I overheard Dora, let's run for the farm."

"Okay."

So while Dora and Boots were leisurely singing and walking, Artemis and Holly did the fastest 100-metre sprint they ever did. To the innocent and blur Dora and Boots, the two were just a gust of wind.

That's the end! The turkey farm will be featured on the next chappy. Remember to vent your frustrations on Dora HERE by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reviewing if you did! I hate Dora! So I'm gonna make her as awful as possible. HAHAHAHA ((someone boxes this crazy girl on the head)) Ow.

"So."

"So." Artemis looked at Holly, panting like mad. "What?"

"So."

"So?"

"So."

"Do Rei Me Fa Soh?" ((C,D,E,F,G on the piano))

"So."

Artemis sang the note, horribly off key.

"No! No!"

"Finally! A word that makes sense!"

"So," Holly continued, "Now we're at this darn chicken farm, what do we do?"

"Turkey," a metallic voice corrected.

"Erm. Artemis? Your voice…?"

"Team Arolly, you have to get through this farm by going through the routes with no tickling turkeys."

"Erm." Holly and Artemis said together.

"Please speak to the cameras and tell the audience what you must do."

"You just said it all!" Artemis pointed out.

"This scene will be edited."

"No WONDER that idiot Dora knows what to say!"

Holly looked up after muttering that statement and could have sworn the camera smiled. "Maybe we won't edit THIS scene out."

Holly smiled sweetly. "Good."

Artemis and Holly stepped into the farm. They could hear 'bwack, bwack' sounds coming from everywhere.

"Let me tell you, these turkeys are retarded."

"Tell me something new." Holly remarked, "Like how we can do this."

Artemis threw back his head and laughed a cold, empty laugh. ((of course he's so emotionless he can't laugh properly)) "With these, we can." He held up a bag of tranquillizer darts.

Holly smiled. "Smart."

Holly ran up to look at the gates. Before her there were 2 different gates, coloured green and purple.

'Bwack! Bwack!' The green gate went.

"Let's go for green," Artemis pushed the gate open.

"Wha?" Holly looked bewildered.

"So we can kick some butt."

"Ah. Of course."

By the time Holly and Artemis were ¾ through the farm, tranquillized 27 turkeys, beat up 14, and almost killed 4, Dora and Boots reached the beginning of the farm.

"What do we do?" Dora asked thin air all-so-innocently.

"Sigh. You know, walk through this farm and avoid turkeys?" Boots offered. It seemed like Boots was way smarter. Those few hundred episodes were starting to pay off.

"Oh yeah! I knew that!" Dora exclaimed happily and leaned in to the camera filming them. The host, who was at the chocolate factory, winced at the sight of her big, ugly face in the monitors. "Shut it off!" Dora attempted a wink and ended up doing a blink.

"Come on, amigo!" she said happily and skipped into the farm.

Dora and Boots approached the first leg. "I think…" Boots muttered softly, "I think it's the purple gate we have to go through."

"Hmm," Dora listened. _You stupid fat monkey! I'm the star here! You're just a stupid monkey. How many times have my predictions gone correct, huh? HUH? You dumb monkey, I'm sure I had more correct. Wait. I didn't get anything right. I remember I can't count to ten! _"Yeah! Let's go through it!"

Dora and Boots continued walking until… gasp… they reached the point where they had to simply run through the farm and shout "Abre!" ((I can't spell it! Sorry!)) ((it's Spanish for open)) to the gates for them to open, to avoid getting tickled by turkeys and not just simply choose the path that had no turkeys.

Now let's flash over to Artemis and Holly and see how they're doing.

"That was fun," Holly smiled.

"Yeah," Artemis gasped for breath after laughing so much that he was getting very bad stitches in his sides.

"Those stupid turkeys… are… retarded!" Holly sat on the ground and laughed.

They had finally gotten out of the turkey farm, though they were rather reluctant to do so. They finally got out after being chased out of it by a few very annoyed producers who were dressing up as the turkeys, something only Boots knew after those irritating former episodes. Those poor producers, humiliated as they were, were angered by the fact that Artemis and Holly didn't prepare any songs to belt out while they were walking. "What a waste of energy!" Artemis had remarked airily.

_Artemis and Holly were rooted to the ground, surrounded by a circle of enormous turkeys. The duo had used up all their tranquillizer darts and were exhausted after drop-kicking so many turkeys. Poor, innocent turkeys. Their feathers were strewn everywhere, obviously not the work of the almost-brain-dead Dora. They were squawking quietly, slowly slinking away, terrified of the fearsome pair. That was a was. Past tense. Now, their comrades had ganged up together against their attackers, staring with angry eyes. They just had to take revenge… ahh… revenge… what a sweet word… they were just waiting for the word of command…_

"_Bwack!"_

_The turkeys leapt onto Artemis and Holly and tickled them. Artemis, having never laughed before, was emotionless. Holly, on the other hand, was screaming, laughing and crying at the same time._

"_Respected turkeys, I have observed that your form of attack is a rather advanced torture that I have never seen before. This technology is something I must have; will you all please tell me about it?"_

_Everyone stopped and stared at Artemis. The turkeys dropped Holly, and Artemis could have sworn, Holly floated in mid air for a few moments before dropping onto the ground with a loud thump._

"_Excuse me? What did you say?" a turkey asked._

"_I said…"_

"_Oh, shut up!" Holly interrupted. "It's too… err… what's that word… advanced for them to know. They're retarded!"_

"_Hey cammies pause it!" a turkey suddenly said. Artemis and Holly heard some soft, whirring sounds as the cameras were switched off by some camera operators._

"_You stupid fools!" another turkey pulled off his head (!) and revealed a small, balding, shiny one. "You were supposed to say 'bananapants' to make us laugh!"_

"_We were?" Artemis asked, confused._

"_Yes you were!" the man said angrily. "Arrgh!"_

"_Do we have to replay the scene?" Holly giggled._

"_No. Just get out!"_

"_That was so fun!" Holly turned to Artemis. "Do it again!" _

"_NOOOOOOO!" all the turkeys screamed and started pushing the duo out, ignoring protests and threats of murder at night._

"You know, I wouldn't have forgiven you if u didn't sign us up for this darn show," Artemis sighed happily as he reminisced about what happened in the farm.

"I wouldn't too," Holly laughed.

Meanwhile, Dora and Boots were having difficulty trying to stall the tickling turkeys while they thought of the vital word that would let them pass, 'unharmed'. "What's 1+1?" Dora asked, thinking that no turkey could answer that so _very difficult_ question. A turkey yawned. "2."

"No!" Dora jumped up and down. "It's 3! I'm smarter than you are!"

"Er, Dora?" Boots told his companion. "It's 2."

"Oh," Dora paused. "Haha! I was just testing you!"

"Wow!" Boots said sarcastically.

"Boots," Dora whispered, "think of the word so I don't seem like a dork." _Sheesh. You ARE a dork, Dora. Take away the 'k' and add the 'a'. You suck man!_ "Dora, I think it's bananapants," he announced loudly.

"Yay! Boots! You can pronounce the word I just whispered to you!"

Boots considered kicking Dora very, very hard.

"Bananapants!" Boots shouted so they could avoid the tickles. "Bananapants!"

"Bwakakaprats!" Dora said happily, trying to help. "Bwakakaprats!"

"Bananapants! Dora! You're saying the wrong word! It's bananapants!"

"I'm saying it! Bwakakaprats!"

Poor, poor Dora. The ((extreme)) slip of her tongue resulted in her getting tickled by the turkeys, who were, as I told you before, producers in disguise. These producers were sick and tired of the mutant and ended up beating her up more than tickling her.

"Ow!" Dora said in her most terrified and pitiful voice. "Ow!"

"Arrgh!" Boots was so frustrated. "You dumb turkeys! Bananapants!"

Luckily, ((for Dora)) the turkeys put Dora down and let them continue on their way. Good thing for Dora, she wasn't bothered any more by the feathery flock.

"You know Boots," Dora smiled at him when they had exited the turkey farm, "we make a great team."

"Yeah!" Boots agreed. "I have the smarts and you have the smarts too… the smarts to make me seem even smarter."

Dora, as innocent and stupid as she was, took the statement as a compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adora**

**Chapter 3- the Pyramid**

((dramatic music – da da da daaaaaa… da da da daaaaaaaaa……..))

"Well, here we are!" Artemis sang happily as he and Holly stood before the massive architectural structure.

"This must have cost a fortune!" Holly remarked. "How do they get the money?"

"Stupid kids who watch this show."

"Including you," Holly reminded him.

"I only watch it to support Swiper!" Artemis defended himself.

Holly grinned. "Oh yeah. Remember the day I went into your room and saw you blowing kisses at Dora's face on the TV?"

Artemis blushed a deep shade of red. "That was a long time ago."

"Since when is a month a long time ago?"

Artemis turned away and began to admire imaginary flying piggies.

… …

To tell the truth, the 'pyramid' was anything but majestic. Computer effects did _everything_. Including making a tall pile of ugly, mouldy glass in the shape of a pyramid look like one.

"So what do we do?" Holly asked Artemis.

"I have observed that you like to ask me such a question."

"Mm-hmm. So what do we do?"

Artemis sighed. "I am _so_ not wasting my time doing some stupid things in the pyramid."

"So?"

"We'll do the most sensible thing, of course."

"Which is…?"

"We'll walk around it."

"Brilliant."

… …

It is rather obvious that by this time, Dora and Boots have just exited the Turkey farm ((covered in chappy 2)). Dora was happily singing a song while Boots was wincing and trying to resist the temptation to box Dora- it would be bad for the show's image, and he was being paid big bucks for it anyway.

"Dora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in flying piggies?"

"Of course! I've seen them so many times!"

_In your dreams, I suppose._ "Oh my gosh Dora! Look! Flying piggies!" Boots exclaimed sarcastically and pointed at a random spot in the sky.

"Where? Where?" Dora looked around stupidly and ran into a tree. And fainted.

Boots let out a big sigh. "So much for a great team."

… …

It was rather obvious that Artemis and Holly could take their time walking around the pyramid. With the dumb Dora/Boots team a mile away, they had nothing to worry about. It was time to 'admire' the 'beautiful' pyramid and estimate how much longer it would last.

"You know something?"

"What?" Artemis replied.

"Dora has been on this dumb TV show for years and she doesn't age."

"Probably a good case of plastic," Artemis shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with magic," Holly declared.

"Maybe."

… …

When Dora had ((finally)) come around, Boots was deep in a slumber. Obviously anyone would tired if he/she had yelled, stomped, punched and kicked ((who would pass up that chance to get it out of his/her system)) Dora and that idiot mutant still hadn't awakened. It was very obvious that the wonderful Dora had this amazing power of staying unconscious for a _very_ long time- by saying very I mean 1 hour so team Arolly had already reached the chocolate factory. Oh well. Like Boots had ever hoped of winning after being paired up with the idiot Dora.

"Boots! Oh Boots!"

Boots yawned. "Ah. Dora you're finally conscious!"

"Boots!" Dora gasped. "How terribly evil of you to lie to me! Lying is an awful trait to have!"

"Dora, you knocked yourself out by running into a tree."

"How can it be?' Dora stomped her foot down hard. "I was waving to those piggies! And they waved back at me! And then you fell asleep!"

_Gosh I can fall asleep so easily! _"Dora, you are a dor…" Boots fought down the temptation to say 'dork', "…a. You are a Dora."

"Of course I am! I'm me! Yay!"

_I am so gonna tell the producers I want out. But on the other hand, if there's no me, there's no show. Dora would probably run into a tree a thousand times without actual help._

… …

"Here we are, Boots!" Dora waved excitedly at the interior of the pyramid. Of course, it was much nicer on the inside so things could actually be shot there.

"What do we do now?" she asked her oh-so-brilliant self.

"Read the sign, Dora." Boots sighed.

"Oh. I knew that!" Dora said happily and skipped up to the sign.

_Will you look at the time?_

_It's running out now._

_What do you do, dumb team? ((it's changed according to the producer's whims, and for Dora it's dumb))_

_Obviously, you ask me how._

_First you take the number_

_That's half of eight,_

_Then you count that numbered vine,_

_And fly to the gate._

"Gosh!" Dora exclaimed. "That's difficult!"

"Can you even read what it says, Dora?"

"Um… no."

Boots wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"We take the forth vine."

"Ooh yeah! I knew that!"

"You always do," Boots replied.

… …

The dynamic duo had no choice but to take turns counting the forth vine. Boots did it perfectly and slid out through a slide out of the ugly pyramid. Dora only managed to count to two and plopped into a pool of slime. Poor Boots had to wait for Dora to bathe, dress up, clean her poor backpack and map and have a manicure before setting off again… in 3 hours. And Dora didn't even have to count to four.

… …

**AN: Well that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me how Dora should get killed! ((smiles evily))**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews ((if you reviewed))!

Anyway I've got some VERY important news for you all.

Do you know what Dora means?

Silence.

No.

Dora means…

**Dora means gift from God.**

I'm shocked too. Gosh. I don't believe it. The producers picked the wrong name.

Anyway back to the story.

… …

**Chapter Four**

**The Chocolate Factory**

The factory.

Grey.

Dark.

Gloomy.

Security guards loom all around.

Until some people come.

Artemis and Holly stepped into the suddenly-lighted-up-and-oh-so-cheery factory and gaped. So Holly had never seen a mudguy's factory before, but which factory looked like… this?

The factory was a shocking pink and pink neon lights flashed all around. There were oodles of chocolate bars floating around and the floor was made of glass that could be seen through, allowing a river of chocolate to be visible.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Holly said dryly as she entered the place. "Mudmen are so… fluffy."

"It's Dora," Artemis replied. "I think her favorite color is pink."

Holly made a retching sound.

"I know," Artemis sighed. "What baa—aa—aa—aad taste."

(( Right now Dora is falling into the slime pit in the pyramid. She's falling… falling… falling… and… _farting_?))

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but you'll have to fight me first."

A Charlie from the Chocolate Factory appeared before them, clad in a Superman costume and… _high heeled boots_? Holly gaped. "I think Dora affected them a lot in the brain."

In the control tower, the host muttered, "Whaddya think?" as he watched some producers put on mascara, paint their nails and style their hair. "We have an image to maintain."

"So, how do we defeat you?" Artemis asked lazily.

"I must ask you how to spell three words. If you can spell all three, you may pass. For each word you can't spell, you have to spell another!"

"How lame."

Charlie gave the pair a threatening look. "How do you spell coronation?"

"How?" Holly nudged Artemis. "You're the genius."

"C-o-r-o-n-a-t-i-o-n," he sighed. "So simple."

"Conspicuous."

"C-o-n-s-p-i-c-u-o-u-s."

"Maneuver."

"M-a-n-e-u-v-e-r."

Charlie grunted. "That's the first time anyone ever could spell all three words!"

"It must have been on easy," Artemis yawned and the pair sauntered off.

The host stared at the control panel. The difficulty was on maximum.

Soon, the dynamic duo met Swiper the fox. Artemis raised an eyebrow as Swiper approached the chocolate. "Ready?"

"Swiper no swiping. Swiper no swiping. Swiper no swiping." They muttered in unison, so monotone that Swiper simply snapped his fingers and slouched away.

"Well, we did it," Artemis said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Don't tell me we're supposed to boogie."

"Oh no you don't!" the producers walked down. "You two won. In record time, I might add."

"Excuse me?" Holly muttered under her breath. "We took 1 hour!"

"Dora and Boots' record is 6 hours 59 minutes and 52 seconds."

"Oh."

"We have to wait," he informed them. "Just 3 more hours."

"How wonderful."

… …

After 2 long hours of observing the dim team of Dora and Boots, they finally arrived. Dora was complaining about the single bead of sweat on her head and Boots was rolling his eyes.

Anyway Dora squealed in delight upon seeing the 'beautifully decorated' factory. "Yay! Boots! It's so PINK!" and hugged a disgusted Boots which almost cost him his life. _Get away from me, you big, ugly mutant._

"Charlie!" Dora said happily and bounded up to the still-astonished Charlie. "Oh Dora. You know the rules, don't you."

"Huh?" Dora scratched her head. "I do?"

"Yeeeessssshhhh." Boots muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah! I do!"

"Wow," Boots said sarcastically.

"So how do you spell," Charlie paused as the difficulty level was shifted to zero, "me?"

"M-e-e!" Dora yelled stupidly.

"No! She meant m-e!" Boots cut in quickly.

"No! M-e-e-e!"

Boots sent a punch to Dora's big mouth, happy that he had finally let all his steam out.

"Ouch." Dora went in a very lady-like manner before she hit the floor 'gracefully'.

"Gimme the next too words before this freak wakes up."

"Good job."

"I know! The words?"

"Good and job."

"Whatever," Boots sighed as he spelt out the words.

… …

In the control panel, the producers were swooning over Dora's graceful faint while Holly was feeling extremely disgusted. "She's so beautiful!" a producer smiled dreamily. Holly commented that she was going to barf.

… …

The gang, from the producers to the contestants, gathered around to watch the final part of the show.

So they were gathering around the enormous chocolate pool to watch Dora and Boots stop Swiper. "Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" they chanted.

"Oh man!" Swiper snapped his fingers. At the same time, Boots 'accidentally' leaned forward… and pushed Dora into the chocolate pool.

"Gagawawamuphaiyaya!" Dora squealed as she dropped into the pool of dark brown chocolate. The chocolate was so swirly… so delicious… so wonderful… I'm getting hungry… Dora immediately started slurping up chocolate, not caring a bit that she was contaminating the million-dollar pool and drowning at the same time. "Mm! Nice!"

"Gahh!" a producer screamed and tried to jump in to save their 'star', only to be restrained by Holly and was assured that the show would be better off without Dora. "So it'll be Dora the Unexplorer, huh?" he commented.

"Duh," Holly rolled her eyes.

All they needed was some dramatic music.

Swiper approached Dora. "Mmmmm! I love chocolate! Time for some swiping!" And before he knew what he was doing, he fished an angry Dora out of the pool and tried to lick the chocolate off her. "Hey!" Dora squealed angrily, but being unable to show emotions well enough, or maybe she was too accustomed to being 'happy' all the time, she looked like an idiot. Not like she always does, this time she looked exceptionally idiotic.

"MMMMMMMM!" Swiper said gleefully. "So NICE!"

Holly made a face. "How can you enjoy tasting muck with DORA?"

"I better help," Artemis ran after Swiper and whacked him hard on his butt. "Owww!" Swiper yelled painfully.

"You big fat ugly fox!" Dora seized the opportunity to hit Swiper hard with her trusty backpack ((who was groaning from the impact)) and jumped out of his grip. "Nanny-nanny boo-boo!" she turned to Artemis. "Thank you for trying to help me get rid of Swiper, though I could obviously manage it myself, I'm very good in this aspect, you know." Anyway, she gave Artemis a sticky chocolate-y kiss.

Holly stuck out her tongue.

"Er. We'd better go," a producer said disgustedly and walked off.

… …

As they walked towards the helicopter that would bring them back to the studio, Boots suddenly began admiring some imaginary thing.

"Boots!" Dora trilled loudly. "What are ya looking at?"

"Can't you see it, Dora?" Boots pointed at a random place in the sky. "What a pretty pink flower?"

"Where? Where?" Dora started jumping around like a monkey ((Boots had never seen a worse imitation of a member of his kind)).

Artemis and Holly rolled their eyes.

"There!" Boots pointed again and led Dora to the edge of the cliff. "See?" he pointed at a spot in the sky.

"No! Where?" Dora asked stupidly.

Boots sighed. "Oh, Dora, just step off the cliff and you will be able to see it."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

So Dora look 3 steps out and fell off. Just as she was walking, Artemis suddenly realized what was happening and tried to save the mutant. However, Dora was so heavy that she dragged him down together.

"Ahhhhh!" Dora screamed as she began the endless drop.

_What can I do? Oh, what can I do! Oh… arrgh, I'll tell Holly that I love her. I won't have to suffer any embarrassment if I do. _Artemis thought. "Holly! I love you!" he screamed.

The very hysterical Holly had totally forgotten about her mechanical wings. "I love you too!" she screamed back.

"You know, Holly, you can use your wings to fly down and save _Artemis_," Boots piped up, emphasizing on the word Artemis.

"Oh yeah I can!" Holly squealed and flew down for Artemis. Luckily, she caught him one millisecond before he reached the ground. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop in time and was going to fall with Artemis…

But wait! We forgot about a very important character! Dora!

Thanks to Dora, Holly and Artemis had a very big, flabby and comfy landing. ((Dora's head)) Of course, Dora died. ((everyone sobs hysterically))

Before Holly knew what she was doing, she grabbed Artemis and hugged him tightly, almost stifling him with her hug. Tears of relief were flowing freely down her cheeks and dropping into Dora's mouth, who died a happy death thinking of chocolate.

… …

"So, what was your favourite part of today's adventure?" Boots said enthusiastically, happy about two things- Dora's death and his pay rise after being promoted to official character of the new, improved show – Boots the Exploring Monkey.

Boots paused, knowing very well that the audience would say, "Dora's death!" "I liked that too! My favourite part was Dora falling down the cliff!"

"My favourite part was being saved by Holly!" Artemis grinned happily.

"My favourite part was squashing Dora!" Holly added in.

The music finally came in and Boots started dancing.

_Dadadadadadadadadadadada_

_We did it!_

_We did it!_

_We did it!_

_Yay!_

_Oh we teamed up_

_We did it_

_Dadadadadadadada_

_We ran from all those idiot turkeys_

_Oh we did it _

_We did it_

_We did it_

_Yay!_

_We survived the pyramid and chocolate factory_

_Thanks to me yeah_

_We did it_

_We did it_

_Yeah!_

_Dora got killed and we shouted hooray_

_It was my happiest day day day!_

_Oh we did it!_

((to the tune of 'We Did It' from Dora the Explorer))

Boots smiled, satisfied by his amazing song writing skills. "I couldn't have done it without you, thanks for helping!" he said to Artemis and Holly.

"Of course you couldn't," Artemis inspected a perfectly manicured fingernail.

… …

**The End!**

Thank you thank you thank you! I really couldn't have done this without all of you who reviewed and gave me ideas!

Thanks to:

_Artemis fan/Dora hater, ArtemisFowlFan, cybergurl,dormouse, Echo Hood, Lizzlybonk, Lugian-Holly Before Swine, purple snowflakes ((Debbie)), purple snowflakes ((Melody)), sunset, venusgal100,and Weirdo Gal _ for reviewing!

Please read my new story, _A Man to Man Talk_, which is coming out soon.


End file.
